


來做開心的事吧!

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 算是上一篇"自給自足"的接續





	來做開心的事吧!

**Author's Note:**

> 算是上一篇"自給自足"的接續

「Glaaaaaass！」那是基金會首席心理學家很熟悉的叫法，他每次來到Site-19幾乎都能聽到對方這麼叫他，即使每次喊出這個名字的聲音音色都不同，語調永遠都是一樣的。  
但是這次這聲讓Glass放下手中的工作皺起眉頭，他十分確定剛剛有兩個人同時這麼喊。然後他的辦公室門被大力推開，兩個人衝了進來，兩個人。  
「Bright博士？」Glass不是很確定的說道，那兩張不同的臉勾起了神色一模一樣的弧度。「我以為你的前一副身體已經……」  
「不要在意那種小細節啦。」棕髮的男性關上了門的時候這麼說，那是Glass前陣子見過不只一次的Bright的模樣。  
「總之先陪我們一下吧，Glass博士。」紅髮的女性雙手撐在他的桌子上對他如此道，那是Glass這次過來做每月例行心理評估時見到的Bright。

他還沒完全理解眼前的情形，在發出一個疑惑的單音後，眼前的女性撐著桌子整個上半身向前湊，仍愣在原處的Glass只見一撮暗紅色的捲髮從面前掃過，唇上便殘留了一絲柔軟濕潤的觸感。她的動作很快，在Glass的神經元終於處理好所有的訊息時，配戴著紅寶石墜飾的女性已經退出好一段距離笑瞇瞇的看著他。  
「好詐啊，我也要。」消瘦的男性也越過辦公桌逐漸接近，這次Glass的反射弧總算跟上了狀況，他慌張的抬手擋住了那張不斷拉近距離的臉，對方蹙起眉注視著不知所措的Glass一陣子才退開來。  
「果然還是女性的身體比較好嗎。」他的雙肩洩了力垂下，那副神情就像是被拋棄的犬。  
「才不是那樣……不對我是說你……你們到底在做什麼啊！Bright博士！」Glass向後退到椅背整個貼上了背後的文件櫃，還處在混亂狀態的他沒辦法很好的以話語表達自己。  
女性的Bright雙手抱胸保持著上身半趴在辦公桌上的姿勢露出微笑，男性的Bright單手撐著頭側著身子斜靠在桌面瞇起了雙眼。  
「來做開心的事吧！」

兩個聲音帶著笑意這麼回答道。汗水延著頸後一路向下讓Glass不可抑制的打了個冷顫，他的背部和手臂都緊貼著辦公椅，像是要把整個人都埋到椅子的布料內，面前的兩個Bright繞過了桌子一步步拉近與他的距離。  
女性的Bright從口袋裡掏出了什麼，放到桌面後產生了堅硬的碰撞音，Glass的視線隨著聲響移過去看清那是一把手槍。  
「討厭的話殺了我們也沒問題喔。」她偏著頭把手槍把手轉到Glass的方向，眼神無比認真。雖然應該會因為浪費基金會人力資源而被臭罵一頓。Bright在心裡吐了吐舌頭。  
「不然的話我們就當作你同意啦。」男性的Bright伸手覆蓋到Glass的手上，他感覺到後者在他掌心下輕輕一顫，但心理學博士沒有抽開手。  
「我……」動搖的藍眼睛是翻騰起浪的海洋，Bright凝視著裡頭的波紋，笑著往裡面投入了更多小石子。

「你果然並不討厭我吧，Glassy。」  
女性的Bright已經貼近到能感覺彼此的鼻息，她維持在這個距離等待對方的反應，Glass並沒有閃躲。  
她的眉眼和嘴角彎出純粹的喜悅，Glass很少能看見Bright這樣的笑容，因此當Bright又一次貼上他的唇時，他沒有拒絕。  
Bright觀察著逐漸沒那麼緊繃的Glass加深了這個親吻，她雙手捧住對方的臉以舌尖描繪著他的唇瓣，趁著Glass驚訝的發出一聲嗚咽那時探入他的口腔，讓自己的舌帶著他的共舞。  
陌生的刺激使Glass又緊張起來，手也不知道該擺哪兒才好，青澀的反應讓Bright輕輕笑起來，她拉過一隻對方的手放到自己腰上，Glass似是不確定該不該碰觸般僵硬的不得了。感覺到心理學家的不安，她技巧的掃過他敏感的上顎、勾著他的舌交纏，甜膩的吻讓對方沒有餘力再做無關緊要的思考，在Bright的引導下Glass終於稍微放鬆下來。  
男性的Bright也拉起了Glass另一隻好看的手在上面留下星星點點的吻，前外勤特工的手上仍殘留薄薄的繭，不過長時間坐辦公室後身體的線條與那時相比柔和了許多，Bright一面捲起對方襯衫的袖子從手腕向上輕撫，一面感受著從橈骨動脈傳來的加速的脈動。

「哈……這裡太窄了，我們換個地方。」兩人分開時彼此的胸口都劇烈起伏，Bright起身扶正臉上歪斜的鏡框。Glass盯著現在的Bright，她與先前的無數具身體有著完全相同的神情，一樣看不透的眼瞳現在蒙上了一層霧氣、紅潤的雙頰和泛著水光的唇，這樣的景象讓Glass的思考停止了一瞬。  
他不太清楚自己是怎麼移動到這裡的，似乎是被兩個Bright半拉半抱的躺上了辦公室另一角的心理咨詢座椅。女性身體的Bright也爬上躺椅與他面對面，她看似心情很好的親了親Glass的額頭，一隻手撫摸著心理學家柔軟的奶金色髮絲，一隻手伸向他的皮帶。  
「等等等等一下！」Glass抓住她的雙肩讓兩人保持了一條手臂的距離同時大喊，Bright停下動作歪著腦袋眨了眨眼睛。  
「怎麼了？啊，如果是男人比較好的話我也可以換一下。」  
「不是這個問題！」Glass漲紅了臉，像是一直到現在才意識到情況。另一個Bright湊過來用唇把Glass想說的話全部堵了回去，與剛才一樣高超的接吻技巧讓他什麼話都說不出來。  
「你什麼都不用想，閉起眼睛放輕鬆就好。」Bright壓低的嗓音如同催眠傳入他的耳朵，Glass覺得自己的理智正在被那個聲音一點一點浸透，染上本不該有的情慾的色彩。「我說過，只是來做些開心的事情。」  
Bright很滿意Glass眼底的汪洋漸漸化為狂風暴雨，原本漂亮的翠藍色轉變的更加深沉。在離開對方的唇後，Bright轉往那雙他喜愛著的眼睛覆上輕吻。

Glass聽到皮帶扣環掉落在地的金屬音，也感覺到有雙手解開了他的褲子直接觸碰到他的下身。但是他放棄做任何動作，有些自暴自棄的任由自己淹沒在Bright的親吻和愛撫中。  
他的確不討厭Bright。應該說正好相反，他被Bright吸引著。

Jack Bright這個名字在基金會裡是無人不知無人不曉。在大多數人的印象中，多個站點的人事主管Bright就是個時不時就搞事的瘋子，那個連自身的死亡都能當作日常活動的男人又有哪個低級研究員敢招惹？  
Glass在實際接觸到本人之前也是有過各種猜想。直到那第一次由他進行的心理評估，帶著倦容的Bright踏入他的辦公室那一刻，一見面就讓Glass呼吸一窒。  
那雙眼睛就像是深不見底的泥沼、像是漆黑的無盡深淵。太多東西揉碎了混合在一起，又像是裡面空洞的什麼都不存在。Bright笑著和Glass打了個招呼，但他的眼瞳裡映不出任何笑意。

研究心理學最重要的一環便是觀察對方的神態，沒辦法化做語句詞彙的那些情感和狀態會融到那人的一舉手一投足中。尤其是雙眼，它們被稱為靈魂之窗真的太適切了，Glass便很仰賴由它們來獲取對象的資訊。他很少遇到像Bright這樣完全讀不懂的人。  
為了能夠更加理解對方，Glass開始關注Jack Bright，他想要搞清楚那些複雜的東西究竟是什麼。  
Bright很願意和他聊各種事情，從基金會的工作到一次次的死亡。最初應該只是普通的醫病關係的，隨著每一次的交流，什麼時候吸引著他的從對方的情況變成Jack Bright本身了呢。

「還是很緊繃呢。」女性姿態的Bright正握著Glass微微硬挺的性器，她一邊力道適中的揉搓把玩著一邊喃喃道。  
「稍微激烈一點吧。」男性身體的Bright放開Glass的雙唇，持續的貼合與交纏讓那兒微微腫起，顏色也比平時紅艷了許多。  
一副快要哭出來的表情呢。Bright舔了舔嘴角，Glass的模樣讓他硬的不行，但他可不想嚇到對方。  
Glass對他來說是如此特別。

Bright的臉上大多數時候都是笑著的，即使他心底可是一點也笑不出來，這樣的神情讓Bright的每一副面孔都似是戴著同一副面具。那些糾纏他的死亡夢境無時不刻在摧殘他的精神，Bright時常想他大概早就瘋了吧。性、酒精、藥物，Bright用盡各種手段只求能有個無夢的夜，他甚至曾有過為了逃避睡眠而自殺的經驗。  
當周圍的人都對他避之惟恐不及時，溫柔的金髮大男孩卻一直試圖接近他。  
逗弄Glass真的是一件很有意思的事，心理學博士是為數不多被Bright惡作劇後還不會一槍朝他招呼或是一劍貫穿他的高級職員，對方的反應也總是那麼有趣，現在這已經是Bright調劑生活不可缺的一環。  
不管來多少次都不會膩。

真的是很可愛呢。Bright注視著撇開頭試圖逃避眼前畫面的心理學家，淡金色的長長眼睫顫動著如撲騰的蝶，浮現紅暈的頰比熟透的白桃更加動人可口。  
雖然很想在對方身上留下屬於自己的印記，但Bright知道Glass肯定會生氣，也許會好一陣子不願意和他說話，於是他僅是一邊脫去Glass身上的衣衫，一邊在那白皙的膚上印下細碎的親吻。Bright刻意在對方胸前停留，即便男性的胸口不似女性般敏感，觸碰時仍會帶來細微的酥麻感，他以舌頭滑過挺立的乳尖，另一邊也輕輕按壓搓揉，然後滿意的聽著Glass愈加紊亂的呼吸。  
撫弄著Glass下身的她觀察著對方理智隨著衣物被剝去的神情，手下力道也逐漸加重。她時而用拇指在頂部力度適中的畫圈、時而藉著前端溢出的液體套弄柱身，逼的Glass壓抑不住喘息。當他下意識抬手想要捂住自己的臉，在他上身到處煽風點火的另一個Bright便拉過他的手放到嘴邊，頗為情色的從指間舔舐到掌心。濕潤的水聲刺激著耳膜，從手部傳來的麻癢和身下一波波的快感幾乎要把Glass吞沒。  
就在Glass覺得自己快要繳械的時候，兩個Bright突然同時放開了他。不上不下的狀態燒灼著他的神經，Glass忍著自己抬手處理的衝動，疑惑的撐起身體想要看清情況，卻被一雙女性的手輕輕推回去躺下。接著另一雙較大的手把一個冰涼濕滑的觸感包覆上他的性器，Glass驚愕的瞪大眼睛，用著女性身體的Bright咬著963在他上方勾起微笑。  
下一瞬溫熱緊緻的包裹讓Glass的大腦一下子變的空白。

「哈啊……」她跪坐在Glass身上滿足的喟嘆著，從與Glass接吻開始她便蠢蠢欲動，僅僅是想著和Glass的交合就讓身下愛液分泌不斷，身體深處的搔癢感讓她好幾次都差點按耐不住直接壓倒對方坐上去，而每次都被另外一個自己的瞪視阻止。你也給我忍耐！男性Bright眼神中的意思再明顯不過，他們都不想讓Glass有不愉快的感受，因此一直鼓足了耐心一步步讓心理學家習慣。  
此刻終於被填滿的感覺讓她一時間不想移動身體，但體內陣陣的酥癢很快便督促著她索要更多。於是她坐直身體調整了一下姿勢，低下頭一面俯視著Glass一面上下扭著腰，讓對方的性器重重摩擦濡溼敏感的內壁，帶來一波強過一波的快感。  
「Jack……！」過強的刺激讓Glass弓直了身體，他的臉燒的滾燙，亂了節奏的呼吸讓胸口劇烈起伏，隨著對方的動作每次的吞吐都緊緊吸附著他，就好像那柔軟的黏膜也有自我意識似的不斷纏上來，劇烈的感受幾乎要把Glass的意識打散。她單手撐著躺椅椅墊，空出的那隻手劃過身下人那道下頷和頸部繃出的優美線條。  
「呼……很棒哦，Glassy。」因為口中的墜飾使她咬字有些不清，但那句讚美和呼喚仍如同直接在Glass耳畔吐出般清晰，她引導著Glass的雙手環上自己的腰。她空著的右手一直在Glass的胸腹遊走挑逗著，時而撫慰似的覆上他在自己腰間僵硬的不知所措的雙臂，在此期間身下的動作不曾停下。因姿勢的緣故使每次的交合都在重力的帶動下進入到極深的部位，結合部溢出的體液打濕了Glass未完全褪去的底褲，性器吞吐時露骨的淫靡聲響對聽覺亦是極大的衝擊。  
電流般的愉悅感持續刺激著大腦的同時卻也讓她逐漸脫力，在一次深處的重重刺激下她顫抖著仰起臉發出一聲呻吟。為了避免963不小心觸碰到Glass，她始終緊咬著那顆紅寶石不鬆口，喘息間來不及吞嚥的唾液讓墜飾閃著水光，而大部分都從嘴角延著下巴淌下。愉悅不斷累積卻遲遲沒有到達頂點，這種臨界感逼出了她生理的淚水，她喘了幾口氣後噙著淚低下頭，耳邊幾縷深紅的長髮隨動作晃到面前。  
「Glassy……」Bright以這副女性的身體軟軟的喊著那個親暱的稱呼，朦朧的深綠眼瞳帶著一絲委屈注視著身下的心理學博士，她雙手輕輕撐著Glass的腹部，溼答答的下體仍一抽一抽的含著對方，體內搔癢還未獲得滿足卻已經沒有足夠的體力自己索取。Glass凝視著她難受的神情，扶著對方腰部的手緊了緊。  
「……讓我來吧。」

Glass以手肘支起上半身，張開雙手擁抱著跨坐在自己身上的女性，以防她因重心不穩從椅子上掉下去，然後緩緩把自己從她的體內抽離。後者因這個舉動發出了一聲細小的呻吟，Glass替對方把額前的捲髮撥開，用自己的唇印上了她的眉心。  
這是在這場性愛中第一個由Glass主動的吻。  
也僅僅是因為這個吻，使的Bright一動也不動呈現如腦死般的狀態。若不是她嘴裡咬著963，旁人可能會以為Bright在墜子戴滿三十天前就與身體分離。  
若不是她嘴裡咬著963，剛剛吻上的是不是就會是她的唇。

Glass擁著她轉了個方向，讓對方躺到自己方才的位置，調整一下姿勢後Glass跪到她腿間，以手背輕撫過Bright現在這副身體的臉。  
他們再次結合。  
明明是同樣的性愛，空氣中卻好像有什麼不太一樣了，她覺得自己胸口好似被什麼壓迫著使她比剛才更加難以呼吸，亦或是充斥在Glass辦公室內的不再是氣體而是更加黏稠的其他東西。於是她只好吐出那顆寶石以獲得更多的氧氣，甜膩的喘息在此時一同從口中解放。  
「嗯、Glassy，唔……」那雙蒙著水霧的眼睛望著身上挺動的心理學家，她以單手解開自己早已被汗水浸濕的衣衫，想得到更多來自Glass的觸碰。Glass還是顯得有些害臊，他抿著嘴角猶豫了一下才騰出一隻手覆上她的胸脯。  
來自胸前的刺激讓她的呻吟一瞬間拔高了好幾個音調，身下跟著絞緊了Glass進出的性器，使的對方也是一陣驚喘。她一次次喊著心理學家的名字，雙眼被快感衝擊的快要無法聚焦，但她仍舊想看清到達頂點的那一刻Glass會是副怎樣的神色。Bright想知道對方的每一種表情。  
她能感覺到Glass也瀕臨極限，他加快了抽送的速度，汗水低落在她曲線姣好的胸腹間與她自己的汗交匯在一起，同時他伸出一隻手讓兩人十指緊扣，這般親密接觸令Bright產生了一種此刻他們不僅僅是身體相連著的錯覺，然後Glass俯下了身體。  
這次Glass吻上的是唇。  
緊接著他的身體僵直了幾秒，在體內噴發的熱度即使隔著保險套她也能清楚感受到，而她高潮時體內洩出的愛液隨後直接澆在Glass尚未退出的生殖器上，惹起對方的一陣輕顫。  
一時間兩人都不想移動，Glass用手撐著躺椅不讓自己直接趴伏在Bright身上，他維持著這個姿勢直到逐漸找回呼吸的節奏，然後支起身體時Glass與平躺著的女性Bright四目相交，她對Glass露出了非常滿足的笑容。  
「……可以再親一下嗎？」Bright歪著頭小聲的道，Glass沒再猶豫便低下頭覆上自己的唇。那是個格外溫柔的親吻，似是夕陽下輕輕拍打過腳背的浪，觸感微涼卻能感受到太陽殘留的一絲暖意。

後脖頸突如其來的酥麻感讓Glass瞪大了雙眼，同一時間面前的女性雙手勾上了他的肩頸，腿也環上他的腰不讓他離開。Glass驚惶的看著眼前人的面孔，那是他無比熟悉的Bright的招牌壞笑。  
「你們倒是無視我玩的很愉快嘛。」背後男性之姿的Bright在Glass耳邊喃喃道，又一次重重舔過對方脖子那塊敏感的肌膚。他的指尖從心理學家的脖子延著脊椎一路向下滑，勾上了鬆垮垮掛在髖骨邊的西裝褲。Glass覺得自己剛才所有的熱度都被冷汗帶走了，現在只感到全身的血液倒流，背脊更是陣陣發寒。  
「你明明也有爽到的吧。」Bright朝另一個自己吐了吐舌頭。她很確定稍早他們在自己處理慾望時發現到的異常共感還未消退，還有那具男性的身體雖然表面上看似平靜，越過Glass她能清楚瞥見對方白袍下濕透的襯衫。  
「那不一樣。」男性的Bright瞇著眼睛反駁那個手腳並用緊貼在Glass身上的自己，手上多施幾分力就在心理學博士身後把對方的西裝褲連同底褲一起剝了下來。  
「欸、等一……」Glass試圖回過頭阻止在背後作亂的男人卻被身前的女性阻撓，她以雙手固定住Glass的臉，臉上還帶著那種惡作劇弧度的女性Bright以脣舌堵上他的嘴。  
「放輕鬆交給我們就好，Glassy。」背後的手覆上他赤裸的臀部揉捏，男性的話語和吐息一起噴撒在耳廓，對方以舌尖舔過他的耳垂，隨後將那個泛紅的耳珠含入嘴中輕咬。Glass的驚呼被身前的另一個Bright盡數吞下，她嬉戲般的以舌逗弄著Glass口腔的每一寸，感受著他仍埋在自己體內的性器逐漸誠實的脹大挺立。  
後方的Bright從實驗袍口袋內掏出一管潤滑液擠在手中，他一邊啃舐著Glass的耳垂，一邊以指尖在對方的後穴周圍輕輕按壓。夾在兩個Bright懷中的心理學家全身顫抖不已，身後冰冷黏濕的感受正在訴說著即將要發生的事，從來沒有過這種經驗的Glass口中流瀉出細細的哀鳴。  
她放開Glass的雙唇，看見對方眼中翠藍的海面佈滿不安的零碎浪潮，最終盛裝不住那些翻騰的液體而從眼框滑落。她撫著Glass的頭髮吻去那些微鹹的水珠，同時緩緩扭起腰再次用情慾安撫身上人的緊繃。  
處在後方的Bright也盡他所能的緩解Glass的不安，他單手在對方胸口以掌心和指頭刺激著乳尖，另一手沾著潤滑液在後穴輕柔的按摩著。在前後敏感的部位都被刺激的情況下，心理學博士的嗚咽沒花多少時間就變調成喘息，看準Glass肌肉稍微放鬆的瞬間，Bright往內慢慢送入了一個指節，接著淺淺抽送試圖帶入更多的潤滑液。  
Bright格外耐心的在Glass身後進行擴張，他手指沾滿黏稠的液體在裡面攪動著，時而溫柔的撫過腸壁的皺褶，時而按壓帶來強烈射精感的前列腺。初次體會的異樣讓Glass不住啜泣，他清楚的感受到Bright是如何在自己背後一點一點將那個部分撐開、如何在自己體內帶起陌生的舒爽。還有身前緊絞著他性器的女性，在小幅度的吞吐間愛液不斷被擠出發出嘖嘖水聲，Glass的下體前後都一片黏糊，身體仿佛不再受自己控制般的無助令他只能睜著眼任淚水湧出。  
後方的Bright扳過他的臉與他親吻，那男人用拇指撫去Glass臉上的水滴，緊貼著他的雙唇用口形告訴他不用擔心，然後Glass感覺到在自己體內的手指被撤出。  
「很快就會舒服起來了。」他分不出來這句話是哪個Bright對他說的，也有可能是他們同時開的口。

對那個部位來說過於巨大的體積緩緩撐開Glass的黏膜和肌肉使他叫出聲，心理學博士混沌的大腦只覺得這與其說是性行為的一種，更像是滾燙的鐵棒正在單方面貫穿著他。他的雙腳失去支撐自己體重的力氣，若不是後背緊貼著的Bright環抱著他，他早就癱軟在椅子上了。  
Bright伸手摸過自己與Glass連結在一起的交界處，確認自己沒有傷害到對方脆弱的黏膜部後他忍著慾望等待對方習慣。Glass滿身大汗好似整個人剛從水中撈出來，浸濕的前髮全都一束束貼在額上，在Bright全部進入後他仰著脖子張大了口艱難的呼吸。兩雙手在Glass身上四處遊走，其中一隻手來到他的嘴邊輕輕夾住他的舌頭，Glass無意識的含住對方的手指，那隻手便技巧的在他的口中撫弄。這很有效的分散了Glass的注意力，後方的Bright喘著氣扶上對方的腰把自己緩緩抽離，在Glass反應過來之前一口氣進入到最深處。  
Glass抑制不了自己的聲音，迴盪在他辦公室裡高亢的呻吟讓他自己都聽的面紅耳赤，習慣體內的異物後他不再感到難受，而Bright每次的進出都重重擦過身體中某個令他無法思考的地方，對方偶爾還刻意以性器頂部碾壓那一處逼出Glass更加劇烈的喘息。  
不僅如此，後方男性每次的挺動都連帶著Glass埋在身前女性身體內的生殖器也重重頂入，如此反覆之下，當兩個Bright抓到彼此的節奏後在他們之間的Glass幾乎要被快感逼瘋。  
Glass哭喊著對方的名，此刻填滿腦海的只剩下性愛帶來的歡愉，兩方的刺激很快將他滅頂，高潮令Glass眼前一陣花白。射精讓他的後穴激烈的收縮，Bright頭靠著Glass的肩膀低吟了聲，迅速頂弄幾下後也到達極限。  
「Glassy。」越過頂峰的那一刻他們同時親暱的這麼喊道。因戴著套的緣故結束後Bright也不急於從對方溫暖的通道離開，他緊緊抱著懷裡的人在對方身上一下一下的輕吻，直到高潮的餘韻完全褪去。

Glass忍著身體的不適整理好自己的外表，接著看向自己辦公室裡那個本該是心理咨詢的角落。地上仍散亂著絲襪、實驗袍、襯衫等衣物，一旁還看的到幾滴晶亮的體液，空氣中也散發著性的氣味。縮著身體靠在躺椅上瞇著眼的Bright就像是吃飽喝足的獸，而自己就是他們的珍饈。  
「Bright博士，你……你們能先把衣服穿好嗎？」一男一女那衣衫不整的模樣讓他眼睛都不知道該看哪裡才好。  
「嗯……先讓我休息一會兒……」經過激烈的性愛後讓Bright昏昏欲睡，那副男性的身體甚至已經闔上了雙眼。  
「要休息也回你的辦公室去！」Glass的臉色發青。Bright身為人事主管，消失這麼長時間肯定有很多人在找他了吧，他無法想像現在這副情景被其他人撞見會怎麼樣。  
「好啦……」Bright嘟著嘴把另一個自己搖醒，然後伸長了手撿起地上的衣服。Glass捏著自己的眉心只覺得頭痛到不行。

「對了，這副身體還差幾天就待滿一個月了，Glassy下次想要什麼類型的比較好呢？」  
「不需要！！」

END


End file.
